


Like Father, Like Son.

by eldonna



Series: A Fantasy About Our Slut Queen [4]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Cock Slut, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, bottom!henry, slut!henry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldonna/pseuds/eldonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小鎮男孩Henry Cavill，與他的學長Armie Hammer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Son.

十七歲的艾米·漢默，一如許多與他同年紀的少年那般，他的偶像就是自己的父親。

 

在他心中，父親是高大威嚴的象徵，金融專業的高知識份子，形象完美英俊又多金，更是愛家的好丈夫、好爸爸。他就是艾米所嚮往以後要成為的模樣，受人景仰又舉足輕重，他每一天都以此鼓勵自己，朝著父親為他鋪設的道路邁步前進。

 

然而艾米卻在無意間發現父親的另一面，這樣高大偉岸的完美形象，一夕崩塌。

 

艾米時常在父親的書房裏找資料、做報告，那天他溜進去的時候，父親並不在裡頭，但電腦卻沒有關。螢幕上顯示為正在執行播放視頻，畫面就暫停在一個少年的臉部特寫，表情迷濛而誘人，小臉還沾滿了黏糊可疑的液體，少年紅腫的雙唇微張，濕漉漉的粉嫩舌頭伸了出來，彷彿...彷彿饑渴地索求什麼。

 

他止不住手上的動作，好奇地敲下播放鍵。

 

「小東西這張小嘴兒真漂亮...還想吃什麼呢？嗯？」

 

那是父親低沉的嗓音，艾米臉色一變。父親聽起來正身處一個人聲吵雜的環境，顯示他不是一個人；同時螢幕上那張迷濛小臉突然漾起微笑，畫面下方探出一個深紅色的性器頂端，那少年眼睛一亮，湛藍的瞳孔波動翻騰，他開心地用舌頭舔舐上頭的凹槽裂縫，得到父親濃重的喘息之後，少年突然把那根東西整根吞入，漂亮的臉蛋消失在畫面裡，取而代之的，是柔軟白皙的背脊和震顫發浪的臀部線條：男孩身後還有別的男人在淫辱他，豐滿的腰臀被男人粗糙的大掌箝制，泛著黏膩水光的粗長陰莖，一下一下沒入臀縫間，激起肉浪。

 

艾米沉默地看完整段視頻。他沒有錯過少年張開雙腿求父親上他的畫面，看父親伸手去揉弄對方腿間發硬流水卻依舊粉嫩的陰莖，聽那些哀鳴啜泣，又放蕩淫叫的呻吟，艾米不曾想像一個男孩能夠發出這樣的聲音。視頻中途變換了拍攝視角，艾米不會忘記父親長年保持運動的健壯身軀，就覆在男孩修長青澀的肉體上為所欲為，父親的舌頭舔咬那漂亮得好似女人乳房的少年胸脯，嘖嘖作響，父親碩大的陰莖不停捅搗充滿汁水的肉穴，看那男孩的雙腿纏在父親腰間，像不知羞恥的歡場女郎，努力地取悅父親和其他男人，一遍又一遍。

 

艾米·漢默認得那張少年的臉龐。那是卡維爾家最小的兒子，還小他一個年級，去年不知道為什麼休學了，之後就鮮少看到這個少年的身影。關於卡維爾家小兒子的異常，什麼傳言都有，他甚至聽過有學生看見亨利大著肚子在家休養的荒謬言論，當時的他覺得簡直可笑。

 

看過父親電腦裡的視頻以後，艾米終於曉得那都不是空穴來風。父親的欺瞞，大人的混帳，少年的浪蕩，艾米感覺自己的胸膛被怒氣所填滿，他的雙拳不知不覺緊握，卻無法止住自己雙腿之間高漲的慾望，無以名狀。

 

///

 

自從那天在書房偷看了視頻以後，艾米老是夢到那張含不住父親陰莖的淚眼小臉，他發現自己開始夢遺。艾米會在街上遇見亨利，看他溫潤羞赧地對自己微笑點頭，然後自己的慾望便會不可抑制地膨脹，伴隨燒得扭曲的怒火，艾米像是變了一個人。

 

他憎恨父親，憎恨亨利，憎恨所有讓他變得奇怪的一切。心裡的怒火無法平息，每日每日，艾米在早晨醒來，摸著褲檔內濕涼難受的下身和濡濕的床單，他只想狠狠地揍個誰一頓，想找個法子發洩怒氣，或許這荒謬的一切就會消失，像一場夢一樣，讓漢默家恢復正常，回到那天他在書房鑄下大錯以前的模樣。

 

然而，艾米卻比以往更常溜進書房，並不是為了作業，而是翻找父親的電腦，發現更多紀錄。他入了迷，對著少年像半熟果子透著青嫩卻又妖豔的胴體，艾米無數次掏出腫脹不堪的陰莖，跟著父親或不知道哪個叔叔伯伯抽插的節奏，瘋狂自瀆。在鏡頭之下，小亨利一次比一次更誘人，像綻放的花朵，伸出他羞澀的花蕊，毫不吝惜讓男人汲取香氣、淬煉出花蜜。艾米隔著屏幕，似乎都能聞到亨利身上那種淫甜芬芳的氣息，那混雜了男人精液的腥臭，變成這世上最張狂的催情劑。

 

他同樣無法接受這樣的父親，肏幹少年肉體不知饜足的父親，把慾望一次又一次送進卡維爾家少年嘴裡的父親，在嬌美豔紅的肉瓣裡與其他男人一起釋放罪惡的父親，漢默家族的一家之主，竟然沉淪在一個少年的肉體上，他不知該如何面對。

 

一定都是那個卡維爾家小兒子的錯，一定是。那個勾引了鎮上幾乎一半男人的妖精，恬不知恥吞含一根又一根陰莖的小嘴，在男人身上扭著淫靡節奏的腰肢，就連自己都彷彿感覺到，亨利漂亮白皙的手指從電腦螢幕穿過而出，握住艾米的肉柱，色情地擼動。是了，就是這樣的妖精，否則父親怎麼可能會上當呢？

 

艾米停下腳步，他又在卡維爾家的門口看見亨利，依然是那副清純懵懂的模樣，啊，可實際上根本是個不知廉恥的妖精，誘惑了父親，污染了鎮上男人的靈魂，那就是罪惡。等艾米回過神，他已經上去跟亨利攀談，迷失在對方甜甜的笑容裡，彷彿那兩顆可愛的虎牙，能像毒蛇一樣吐出毒液，讓他不由自主，淪陷致死。

 

當艾米在少年的背後，關上父親書房的房門時，他真的迷惑了。

 

現在到底是誰在犯罪了呢？

 

///

 

說了你可能不信，是亨利·卡維爾先誘惑他的，艾米埋首在亨利汗濕的乳房之間舔吻親咬，下身腫脹勃起的陰莖在男孩黏膩濕滑的肉瓣間進出時，他迷迷糊糊地想。

 

他給亨利看父親電腦裡的視頻，想要興師問罪、誘哄勸導，艾米希望對方不要再做這種事情。沒有想到，亨利卻坐到書桌上咯咯地笑，一邊動手解自己的衣服，然後執起艾米的手掌，往自己胸脯放。

 

_吶，你是不是想像你爸一樣，揉我的奶子？_

 

艾米的手碰到溫熱挺立的乳頭，那兒是豐滿盈潤的乳房。

 

_吶，你是不是想像你爸一樣，舔我這兒？_

 

艾米的手指碰觸到原本緊閉的皺摺，穴口肌肉軟軟地含住他。

 

_吶，你是不是想像你爸一樣，射在我身體裡？_

 

艾米的手掌被拉著來到男孩腿間妖豔潮濕的花瓣，指腹沾滿黏滑的體液，接著手指就被納入亨利粉嫩的嘴裡。

 

_吶，可是我想跟你做噢。你不想操我嗎？_

 

水潤潮濕的藍色瞳孔，艾米從不記得他看過這麼純粹的顏色，只有欲念，毫無其他雜想。

 

所以當漢默先生打開書房房門時，那景色既熟悉又令人心動。

 

 

艾米·漢默修長精實的身軀，把卡維爾家那個漂亮可口的小兒子壓在書桌上，書本紙張散落一地，只有他的電腦歪在一旁，畫面定格在與漢默正在幹著亨利的同一個姿勢：艾米熱愛運動因而十份健壯的手臂，將亨利幼嫩的腿肚壓在胸前，被迫曝露出此刻吞吐他兒子陰莖的肉瓣，那處入口又濕又軟，將少年勃起粗壯的柱體很好地包覆著，即使被快速粗暴的進出，也沒有關係——漢默先生很知道那下頭小嘴兒的滋味，比女人還銷魂，簡直就是天堂。

 

空氣中漸漸散出甜腥的氣息，默先生注意到亨利臀瓣間的後穴早已被操出一個小洞，內裡紅豔的軟肉微微外翻，乳白色精液沒了穴口肌肉強力的束縛，正不受控制地往外淌，濺在深褐色的木頭桌板上，格外撩人。

 

艾米的舌離不開亨利胸前的乳肉，他緊緊抱著相對嬌小的雪白軀體，下身抽動幾下，就洩在了亨利的花穴裡，兩個漲成深紅色的卵蛋緊貼著少年的臀肉，彷彿恨不得想將裡頭存放的精液全射進銷魂的肉穴深處。

 

「真沒想到你倆這麼玩在了一起。」

 

漢默先生沉聲道，宣示自己的存在。他看著艾米像驚弓之鳥一般猛地離開亨利癱軟在書桌上的身體，拔出時甚至濺出了不少體液；他緩緩走到書桌旁，用一種欣賞的眼神來回巡視眼前被徹底疼愛過的赤裸胴體。

 

「我本來想晚一點讓你嘗嘗的，沒想到...」

 

漢默先生的眼神與少年的藍眸相會，突然變得柔情萬種。男孩睜著大眼睛，一雙小手開始動手去解男人的皮帶和褲檔拉鍊，都不需漢默先生開口言說，剛剛還在跟艾米唇舌交纏的小嘴，把掏出來的陰莖送進嘴裡。

 

「爸、爸爸...」

 

艾米感覺此刻自己好像才是那個闖入的人，眼前的父親和少年，根本旁若無人。

 

「他很美味吧？」漢默先生寵溺地看著亨利，他抬手撩了撩少年垂落的瀏海，感覺自己的老二在柔軟的舌頭舔弄之下逐漸膨脹，他愛憐地撫摸亨利鼓起的臉頰，似乎可以摸到自己的龜頭，正在頂著溫熱緊窄的口腔。

 

「卡維爾家小兒子的味道，你居然獨佔了...」漢默先生捏住亨利脆弱的下顎，強迫他張口。

 

「艾米啊，你可真是，青出於藍呢。」說著，父親全然勃起的陰莖深深地捅進少年的小嘴，逼出那藍色海洋裡的眼淚，也是水藍色的。

 

///

 

從那之後，漢默家書房電腦裡的收藏，又慢慢增加。艾米現在最喜歡的，就是父親抱著亨利小小的身體坐在書房沙發上，操他敏感火熱的花穴，然後自己再從後頭掰開亨利柔軟白皙的臀瓣，用腫脹的慾望幹著似乎永遠也無法饜足的後穴。艾米喜歡聽亨利的嘴裡喊他和父親的名字，聽他狂亂地請他們把精液射在體內的哀求，然而卻因為自己的陰莖被綁住不得發洩而流淚哭喊、小臉脹紅的模樣。更喜歡亨利被父親操得花穴緊縮、不停高潮的媚態，父親插在亨利身體裡的交合處淌出一股股淫水，全流到他埋在後頭肉洞的老二上，跟不知射了幾發的精液混合在一起。

 

艾米·漢默這時才會覺得，自己真的越來越像父親了。


End file.
